Des miettes de nous
by Lou Celestial
Summary: L'Avatar ne cesse pas d'exercer lorsque son premier sauvetage de la paix mondiale a été opéré. Korra a trente ans. Le chaos revient au galop, et avec lui le poids sur ses épaules. Sans considération pour sa vie personnelle. "Je crois que tu avais besoin de réponses."


_Bonjour à vous tous ! Un petit OS modeste, pour mon tout premier vingt minutes qui a été légèrement allongé... Spoil de la fin..._

**xxx**

**Des miettes de nous**

**xxx**

-Je crois que tu avais besoin de réponses.

Korra se retourne. C'est Mako. Il a l'air épuisé.

Personne n'a jamais précisé que le boulot d'Avatar était de tout repos. Pas plus que celui de le suivre. Korra a manqué ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher, ils sont bien placés pour le savoir. C'était il y a un jour qui leur semble bien lointain. Korra a trente ans, et son regard trahirait qu'elle en a mille. Plus de mille.

Il y a eu la guerre. Il y a toujours la guerre. C'est comme cela que fonctionne le monde. C'est pour ça qu'elle existe, sa vie n'est vouée qu'à cela. Traverser des guerres. Rendre l'équilibre à des mondes sans dessus dessous, rétablir la paix là où ceux qu'elle tente de sauver s'évertuent à faire naître la guerre. Donner son corps, sa vie et son âme pour ne recevoir que l'ingratitude et l'expectative de gens emplis de colère. Même maintenant, agenouillée devant le corps d'Asami.

Asami, belle et blanche sous une pluie de boucles d'ébène.

Asami, qui ne se relèvera jamais.

Korra et Asami avaient vécu une idylle simple et douce. Sans combat, sans cris ni pleurs. Puis Asami était partie. C'était progressif. L'appel de la guerre. Asami était ingénieure. Une marchande d'armes. Korra était politicienne. Une créatrice de paix. Asami avait décidé de partir, parce que, même si leurs vocations se rejoignaient lorsque les armes appelaient les armes, et même s'il leur aurait été impossible de haïr l'autre, leurs destins s'opposaient.

-Tu ne peux pas défendre l'équilibre si tu sors avec une donneuse de mort, avait dit Asami avant de partir. Tu connais ta mission. Elle diffère de la mienne. Mes actes invalideront tes mots.

Korra avait été infiniment triste. Mais elle avait séché ses pleurs intérieurs. Et elle avait pardonné. Et, comme Asami le lui avait soufflé dans une dernière parole, elle avait forgé la paix avec sa voix au lieu de ses poings, aidée en cela par le leader de la Terre, et par… Mako.

Asami et Korra s'étaient revues. La passion s'était effacée, rendant place à une amitié étrange et gênée, puis à une entente secrète et absolue. A l'autre bout du monde, Asami restait quelque part dans le cœur de Korra.

Jusqu'à sa trahison. Un nouveau leader de la nation de la Terre, à la sphère politique quelque peu fragile, avait percé et repris la stigmatisation de son peuple à son compte pour faire son beurre sur la reconquête. Asami, au bord de la faillite, avait signé un contrat d'armement juteux avec lui. Contrat qui n'obtiendrait paiement qu'après résultat.

Elle n'avait changé de camp que lorsque Korra avait failli y passer.

Trop tard.

Korra, qui avait fait de Republic City son nouveau refuge, qui avait reconstruit un Temple de l'Air sur les recommandations d'Aang, qui avait décidé de disparaître de la scène internationale plusieurs semaines par mois, comme au temps de sa déchéance, pour apaiser les conflits entre nations au sein du peti t peuple, Korra était arrivée trop tard pour sauver l'ex-roi de la Terre. Et Mako à genoux à ses côtés.

Korra l'avait pris dans ses bras. Parce que, même avec ses années d'expérience, l'Avatar ne savait pas comment on réconfortait un ex, policier, épris de justice, qui venait d'échouer.

Puis Korra avait voulu disparaître. Parce que voir le travail d'une vie échouer de nouveau était trop pour elle. C'était facile, le marais de Toph était parfait pour cela. Sombre, épais, hostile et désert depuis le décès de l'intéressée. Il suffisait de s'y enterrer et de ne plus parler qu'aux racines. D'agir comme Toph avait agi avant elle.

C'était Mako qui l'avait retrouvée. Mako qui l'en avait tirée, ou plutôt, qui l'en avait sauvée lorsqu'une bande furieuse avait fondu sur une inconnue fragile qui possédait une maîtrise ennemie. Mako qui l'avait rendue à ses responsabilités.

L'Avatar qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même s'était lancée dans le combat.

Avait été menacée.

Avait revu la glace du Sud et les aurores boréales, les grandes plaines de la Terre baignées par le coucher de soleil, les monts hostiles du Feu et les éruptions nocturnes à l'effrayante splendeur poétique, les palais des nomades de l'air et leur formation volante. Avait savouré une nuit à la belle étoile. Avait retrouvé Bolin et ri à gorge déployée après des jours d'efforts et de marche forcée. Avait réussi et échoué. S'était remise à vivre. A espérer triompher tandis que la dictature se renforçait.

Puis ils avaient manqué de faire tomber le dictateur.

S'étaient repliés, défaits.

Avaient été pris dans une embuscade. Y avaient été piégés, et Korra avait alors vu la mort de plus près que jamais. Et Asami, Asami l'amante, Asami l'amie, Asami la traîtresse, s'était interposée. Et Asami était tombée. Elle avait le même maquillage délicieux et la même fougue contenue. La même sagesse et la même force. Et une larme au coin des yeux.

-Je crois que tu avais besoin de réponses.

Korra est assise sur un rocher. L'un de ceux qui émergent de terre, entre les touffes herbeuses du rebord forestier. Le soleil est rouge au coucher. Ils ont laissé le corps d'Asami sous une tombe de glaise. Qu'elle repose en paix. Pour que son corps ne retourne pas à la capitale, aux yeux du peuple ingrat. Loin des technologies qui ont causé la fin de leur histoire. Loin de cet obstacle entre Korra et elle.

Cela fait deux semaines.

Korra se tourne. Mako la regarde, défait. Lui non plus ne sait que faire pour la réconforter. Il n'a jamais su pour elles deux, et n'a fait que se douter.

-De quelles réponses parles-tu ?

Mako s'approche. Les herbes se froissent sous ses pas. Il a cet éternel visage grave. Mako n'a jamais su plaisanter et relaxer. Korra ne pouvait plus supporter, parfois. Ça et son incapacité à comprendre. Mais Mako, même si mortellement sérieux, a changé.

-Rien, même l'Avatar, n'est éternel.

Il fait une pose. Korra attend. Il baisse les yeux, et ceux de Korra se mouillent de larmes. Il avance un peu, jusqu'à elle. Il semble hésiter. Il s'arrête à cinquante centimètre d'elle. Elle doit lever les yeux. Il croise son regard, et baisse le menton à ses pieds en rougissant.

Elle comprend. Elle se jette dans ses bras, s'enfouit contre son torse. Il hésite, puis pose le menton contre sa tête.

Mako qui l'a rattrapée dans les marais. Qui a arrêté la flèche censée la tuer. Qui a trouvé le moyen de purger le poison censé la tuer à Ba Sing Se. Qui l'a soutenue lorsque son offensive a échoué. Qui l'a défendue quand ce marchand du Feu l'avait accusée d'inutilité.

-Ce n'est pas obligé de durer.

La voix de Mako est faible, à son oreille.

Et c'est trop fort pour elle. Mako, toujours à ses côtés. Qui a laissé tomber sa justice sacrée pour la suivre. Qui est redevenu ce qu'elle avait tant adoré. En plus sage. En moins borné. Mako, qui s'est tourné vers elle et elle seule.

Alors elle lève ses yeux pleins de larmes, se redresse sur la pointe des pieds et lâche :

-Laisse-moi parier.

Et elle se jette sur ses lèvres.


End file.
